


Tu vas voir on va bien s'occuper de toi

by malurette



Category: Lastman
Genre: Children, Crapsack World, Drabble Collection, Gen, cruelty to children, or maybe not, there should be a bit a fluff beneath all the drama somewhere
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: recueil de mini-fics pour... les petites filles innocentes, dans une ville aussi pourrie que Paxtown je sais pas si elles le resteront longtemps ?1ère vignette : les jeunes élèves du pensionnat de Wellington.2 et 3èmes : Trisha Esperanza, Sa place dans le monde.4ème : les enfants du meilleur ami du Saint-Père.5ème : la petite girl scout qui vendait des billets de loterie.





	1. Wellington - Éducation complète

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des valeurs rétro peut-être mais qui avaient fait leurs preuves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Éducation complète  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
>  **Personnages :** pensionnat de Wellington  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "arts  & letters" d'après HalfAMoon>'s March Mini Moon  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Les petites élèves de Wellington recevaient une éducation complète. Lire, écrire, compter, ce qui devrait être la base, était parfois si mal fait dans les écoles publiques de Paxtown ! Ici, on était plusieurs niveaux au-dessus. Elles apprenaient encore à réciter, à dessiner, à chanter et jouer d’un instrument, à tenir un foyer… Ça pouvait sembler rétro, surtout avec leurs uniformes à la con, mais combien d'enfants devenaient des adultes sans savoir comment cuire un œuf, équilibrer un budget, ou connaître suffisamment l’histoire de son pays pour en envisager le futur et voter correctement aux prochaines élections ? Alors oui, on leur enseignait peut-être à côté de l’essentiel une quantité de trucs apparemment inutiles, mais ça faisait plaisir aux parents… et ça faisait de la valeur ajoutée aux jeunes filles raffinées qui sortaient du pensionnat. Elles ressemblaient à des poupées, mais normalement, elles avaient la tête bien faite et bien pleine.


	2. Trisha - Avoir la paix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Est-ce que c'est trop demander ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Avoir la paix  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
>  **Personnage :** Trisha Esperanza  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "war  & peace" d'après HalfAMoon>'s March Mini Moon  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisodes 13 à 14  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Les enfants qui viennent vivre temporairement chez les Esperanza quittent un foyer houleux, voire la rue et ses dangers, et sont censés trouver ici une vie paisible. Ils les accueillent le temps qu'ils soient capables de vivre par eux-mêmes ou qu'on les reloge ailleurs. Trisha est absolument opposée à l'idée de toute adoption. Elle ne veut pas de frère ou sœur étranger. Elle et son chat et ses parents vivent en paix en temps normal.   
Et puis de temps en temps on vient tout déranger chez elle... Elle ne déclare pas de guerre ouverte à ces enfants, non : elle serait perdue d'avance, ses parents lui referaient d'affreux sermons sur la générosité et tout et tout.   
Elle se contente de méchancetés larvées impossibles à prouver. A l’usure, normalement ils craquent et s'enfuient en quelques semaines, prouvant ainsi qu'ils sont instables et n'ont rien à faire parmi eux. Bon débarras !


	3. Trisha - Partie d'une unité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle ne s'était jamais posé la question de si elle était "intégrée"... avant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Faire partie d'une unité  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan, série animée  
>  **Personnage :** Trisha Esperanza  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** WoC, bonus  
>  **Avertissement :** classisme ? - bon si c'était à refaire, je ne le referais pas comme ça du tout  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisodes 12 à 14  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Les Esperanza étaient bien intégrée dans leur quartier, leur communauté. Autant que Trisha puisse juger, c'était stupide en premier lieu, de se poser une telle question, juste parce que leur nom de famille était hispanique. Personnellement, elle parlait l'espagnol comme une vache, ne voyant pas franchement l'intérêt de le pratiquer. Les ancêtres qui l'avaient amené avaient émigré depuis tellement de générations, plus que certains autres dans ce quartier, à tel point que c'était eux qui recueillaient des enfants de tous les horizons, victimes de sales trucs ou coupables de bêtises.  
D'ailleurs, elle détestait partager sa vie avec eux. Quand elle était plus petite, il été arrivé qu'elle aime ses camarades occasionnels et ait été blessée de les voir partir ; ensuite, qu'elle les déteste mais qu'ils restent longtemps, trop longtemps.  
Il y eut des plaisanteries douteuses à l'école, sur le fait que ses parents se livrent au trafic d'enfants, et, qu'elle fasse attention à ce que les services sociaux ne se trompent pas et l'envoient elle de l'autre côté de la frontière à la place du prochain qu'ils viendront récupérer, hein !  
Depuis, elle prit en grippe la cause des moqueries : ces sales mioches qui s'incrustaient dans sa vie.


	4. fille de mafieux - Pas sa faute pourtant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils étaient des pions sur un échiquier qui les dépassait et ils ne le savaient même pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ça n'était pourtant pas leur faute  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan   
> **Personnages :** la fille du meilleur ami du Saint-Père et ses frères  
>  **Genre :** affreux  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 /T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "politics" d'après HalfaAMoon >'s March Mini Moon  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 9 – ok j'ai biglé sur la photo, je croyais qu'il y avait une fille et deux garçons, en fait ça serait plutôt l'inverse mais j'ai la flemme de tout réécrire différemment... une autre fois peut-être ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Elle adorait ses parents, ses frères, ses chiens, ses copines. Elle n’a pas eu de chance sur les fréquentations de sa famille ; elle était enlevée plus souvent que les garçons : comme elle était mignonne et vulnérable, on pariait que ses parents seraient plus facilement émus, que ça soit pour dépêcher des gros bras ou payer des rançons.   
Ç ;a n’était pas leur faute s’ils n’étaient que des pions sur l’échiquier des guerres adultes.  
L'aîné était l’héritier de la famille, elle une monnaie d'échange : plus tard elle ferait un mariage arrangé ; le cadet était le seul dispensable dans le lot, une pièce de rechange. Il a failli ne pas revenir d'un kidnapping précédent à cause de ça, d’ailleurs.   
Ils profitaient du train de vie de leurs parents en ignorant d'où il venait, ce qui était sacrifié pour qu'ils soient heureux… et pourquoi ils seront sacrifiés à leur tour, victimes de la mafia avant de pouvoir être coupables de lui appartenir.   
La fois où des amis de leur père les embarquèrent, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite, d’ailleurs, qu’on les enlevait encore. Et comme ils embarquèrent les chiens avec eux trois, elle crut même à un jeu, d’abord…


	5. girl scout - Frontière franchie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adieu l'innocence...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une barrière franchie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** LastMan  
>  **Personnage :** girl scout  
>  **Genre :** crack glauque  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "borders" d'après HalfAMoon >'s March Mini Moon  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 20  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

La troupe de girl scouts d’Iguana Bay, chaque année, lançait un grand projet international d’aide pour des petits enfants étrangers défavorisés. C’était important pour leur éducation de citoyennes, disaient les cheftaines, de savoir franchir les barrières sociales.  
Elles évitaient quand même de les envoyer collecter des fonds dans les pires quartiers, là où d'autres troupes chassaient déjà, où les gens étaient trop pauvres pour donner, ou au contraire trop riches pour se préoccuper d’ailleurs.  
Elles leur apprenaient aussi à ne pas juger autrui sur son manque de générosité.  
Florie se souviendra toute sa vie de la fois où dans cet immeuble de luxe, c’est un type à poil qui répondit à la porte. Jamais elle n’avait vu un sexe d’homme avant. Désormais, elle savait à quoi ça ressemblait…  
Pour s’excuser de l’avoir traumatisée, le type acheta tout un paquet de tickets. Ce fut la première fois qu’on paya son silence.


End file.
